Sirius Thoughts
by Hallie Marie
Summary: What would you do if your best friend died, if he were killed maliciously by the Dark Lord. W


**__**

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything! Nothing belongs to me and if you want a fight I'll give you one. I'll be glad if you say that they are mine. IT wouldn't be true though. So don't say that they are mine.

This is a fic about Sirius, his thoughts when he arrives at Godric's Hollow.

"Peter! PETER!" Sirius cried, "Where are you? The silence was starting to scare him. Peter had always been tripping over things, even when he was sitting down. There was never silence when he was in a room. He didn't know the meaning, always asking the stupidest questions. During exams he would raise his hand and ask for the answer from the professor. That little rat. He wanted friends that where bigger than him so they could fight instead of him.

"OH NO! What have I done?" Sirius had basically given Lily and James to Voldemort. How stupid could he get? 

Quickly Sirius ran to his bike. He jumped on and rode as fast as he could to Godric's Hollow. If Sirius was too late he had no clue what he would do. His entire life would be shattered. No, he told himself, don't think about it, they'll be fine. Yeah, they won't be dead.

As his bike skidded to a stop in front of the house Sirius's worst fears were confirmed. He had not made it. The house was destroyed. He ran up the steps, stepped over the fallen front door. Five feet away lay James, the guy who had always been there for him. James, his best friend. James the one who would tell Sirius when his pranks were too outrageous, even for Sirius. James the one who he would have given his life for. James, the person who wanted Sirius for his secret keeper. James, the one who had trusted Sirius when that everything would be hunky-dorey if he used Peter, because no one would expect Peter. 

Sirius slowly walked out of the foyer not wanting to see James' body. The body that had only a week ago had been full of life. Just wanting to have fun, to see his son grow up into a Quidditch star. He'd never see that. Wait! Harry, no he had killed his won godson, his best friend's son. Had Lily made it out before she was killed? 

Sirius's question was answered as he turned around and saw Lily lying there with Harry in her arms. They hadn't made it. Huh? Harry was moving, he'd made it out alive! Sirius slowly bent down and pick up the little one year old who would grow up without his Mum and Dad. He brushed the hair out of Harry's eyes, he definitely had James' hair, and there on his forehead was a cut. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt. Had he been cursed and yet still lived? 

Harry started to cry. He opened his eyes and saw Sirius. He stopped crying and started tugging on Sirius's hair. Sirius had always had that effect on Harry. James had said that there had been times when Harry would cry and cry and cry, then he would stop by to say hello and then Harry would stop crying after he saw him. Sirius hadn't believed it though. 

"How could Peter have done this to you Harry?" he whispered to fill the silence, "I'll get him back, for you, for you Mum and Dad. I promise you Harry." Sirius had tears rolling down his cheeks. How could he have been so stupid not to realize that Wormtail was that traitor, not Moony. Moony, oh how he owed the guy an apology. How could he have thought that it was Moony. It wasn't because he was a werewolf. Sirius's instincts would have told him that it wasn't Moony, but he hadn't listened to them had he. His head had told him that Moony was the spy. If he had only looked closer he would have realized that it was Peter, not Moony. 

"'ey Sirius." said a voice behind me. Sirius turned around and saw Hagrid. (A/N: I'm not even gonna try imitating that way that Hagrid talks so bear with me)

"Hey Hagrid." Sirius said his voice full of sorrow.

"S'okay Sirius, you'll live," he said trying to comfort the grown man.

"Why are you here?" Sirius asked Hagrid innocently.

"Dumbledore told me to come and collect little Harry, he's to go to his Aunt and Uncle."

"Hagrid, Lily and James appointed Arabella and I as guardians in case anything happened to them. Can't I take Harry?"

"Sorry, Sirius, Dumbledore's orders."

"But Vernon and Petunia are anti-magic! Arabella was Lily's best friend, and Jame's mine!"  
"I'm sorry Sirius. I'm doing as Dumbledore told me to."

"Okay, you might as well take my bike. I won't be needing it anymore."

"Thanks" Hagrid clambered onto the bike with Harry and Sirius watched as they rode off into the distance. He knew he needed to go home to Arabella. To break the news to Bella that Lily had died. He couldn't though. He had to get my revenge on Peter. Sirius had to find him and tell him just how many people he had hurt. So Sirius apparated from Godric's Hollow for the last time in search of Peter Pettigrew, his ex-friend.


End file.
